Face
by Cullenocd
Summary: Ah ha ha. This is definitely for Jacob-haters. Jacob.....dies? We can dream, cant we?


**A/N: This was made for my enjoyment, and maybe youll like it too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever, own any of ****Stephenie**** Meyers work, including characters and such ****accompaniments (****Gotta**** love Microsoft words spell checker)**

**This imaginative fantasy (all Jacob haters want this to happen) takes place sometime before the end of Eclipse. But Victoria and related persons are gone. Bella is still friends with Jacob.**

**Jacobs point of view (so you can get a better look at how much pain ****hes**** in. ****hahaha**

I leaned casually against my Rabbits hood. Bella was supposed to meet me here, to spend the day in La Push. When she had called to ask to come over, I told her she didn't have to ask; she could come over anytime she wanted. Then I heard her bloodsucker in the background, 'Tell him to meet us at the line.' Ha. Like Bella couldn't drive from the treaty line to my house? Did he really have no trust in her? He was a little too overprotective, if you ask me. Bella cant even live a life anymore. Every activity is monitored, evaluated, whatever it is those leeches do, Bella cant hardly even have any fun anymore.

And then , heres her best friend, Jacob. He has tons of fun with Bella. Bella has fun with him. He is her air, her personal sun. Would it kill her so much to have a healthier way to look at life? Instead of drugs, maybe something homeopathic? Something that she _could _live without, but would just rather prefer to not to live without it. Not something that send her into a depression when its gone. Not that. Stupid, stupid leeches. Stupid, stupid bloodsuckers. Stupid, stupid-

A shiny silver Volvo parked on the edge of the road not twenty feet from where I stood. I scowled. I could smell _him _already. Maybe Ill make Bella smell nice today, as a little gift for when he picks her up later….

Edward stepped out of the Volvo before Bella, and glared at me, and I remembered he could here my thoughts. Oh, darn it.

Bella, curled up on the ground in the forest.

His eyes grew tender, his mouth turned down at the corners.

Bella, mumbling 'hes gone'.

Edwards brow furrowed, and he grimaced. He looked away.

Show him, reading my thoughts like that. He doesn't like what he hears? Too bad. Leech.

Edward glanced back up at me, and smiled slightly. He leaned down and gave Bella a kiss.

I gagged. How can she stand that?

I only heard a small chunk of the conversation they were having, but I caught Edward saying something like "Be safe." What, Bella couldn't be safe with me around? Im probably safer than he is to her. I wont accidentally drain her body of necessary items. He could.

Bella walked over towards me, and when I looked at her face, I forgot everything. God she was so beautiful. Sweet, kind, and very adorable. If only she was mine, she would be much better off, and I cant argue with that. I sighed. If only.

Edward threw another glare in my direction, but I barely noticed for Bella had crossed the treaty line, and there was nothing Edward could do about it.

"Hi, Jacob," Bella greeted me cheerfully.

My face lit up at her voice, and I grinned at her. "Hey, Bella. Glad you could come and such."

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled, pressing her lips together to stop a smile.

Edward went to stand against his car door, staring intently at me, reading my thoughts. Mind your own business, bloodsucker. He raised an eyebrow as if saying 'And if I don't?'. I scowled. I wasn't allowed to attack the Cullens, treaty rule. Damn it.

I thought of a great idea, a little performance for dear ol Edward over there. I knew my thoughts weren't safe, so I quickly thought about something else, while trying to keep my mind on the upcoming task.

"Bella, look at this scratch I got yesterday," I pointed at my chin.

She came to stand by me, examining my chin, her face inches away. Clearly she had forgotten how fast werewolves heal. If I had gotten any scratch, it would have been gone in a matter of seconds. But that was irrelevant.

I quickly grabbed her face between my hands, giving her no reaction time before I kissed her. I could feel the anger and restraint coming from Edward. He wants to cross the treaty line? No problem, Id love a good battle. Werewolves, 1, Vampires, 0.

I continued to kiss her, my mouth moving aggressively against hers.

She stood there, fuming. Her hands tried to push me away, but I ignored them. I clutched her closer to me, my hands digging into her back. I broke away, to breathe for a moment.

A moment was long enough. She pushed me back, and stalked away. I caught up to her, and grabbed her hand. She spun around, glaring violently.

"What, Jacob?" she hissed.

I didn't see him come.

"You crossed the line," Edward murmured softly, "and its your face." The last words were spoken with satisfaction, he had been waiting for this.

His fist flew up so fast I didn't even have time to consider what I had just done. His cold hand bashed into my jaw, and it cracked. Not his hand, but my jaw.

I howled. I raised my hand to fight back, but he was quicker.

Edwards hard fist slammed into my face again, with such force that I staggered backwards. Regaining my balance, while struggling not to lose consciousness, I balled my hand into a fist, and-

His hand collided with my nose this time. Blood streamed out of my nostrils, but not before I heard the sickening crunch of my nose being broken. Blood, eh? How does he fare now?

But he remained calm. His expression showed no sign of regret, of guilt, of anything. His eyes, however, gleamed, as he punched me for a fourth time. I spat out a tooth, and snarled.

Bella stood frozen where she had been, her eyes wide. I thought of her expression, hoping that the bloodsucker had enough of a conscious to not want to scare Bella.

He hesitated, torn. I wasted no time. I exploded, my pants falling to shreds around me. I snarled again, and launched myself at his unmoving figure.

Edward removed himself from my target range in one quick sidestep. He turned, facing me again, and threw another punch at me. But he missed my face.

His fist collided with my chest, snapping numerous ribs. I collapsed, and struggled to stand up again. I gasped, as a plea, have mercy, wont you? Edwards face was smug.

I lay unmoving on the side of the road, feeling like death and rapidly losing consciousness.

"Lets go, Bella," Edward spoke softly to her, calmly. She never took her eyes off of my still figure, and I struggled to read her expression. I couldn't, there was a haze in my eyes, and I felt dizzy. She followed him nonetheless, and stumbled into the passenger side of his car. The car squealed as it pulled away, kicking gravel and dirt onto the road, most of it landing on me or very close.

I sought to repress the pain that threatened to pull me into unconsciousness. The blood was nearly dried up on my face, however it seeped onto my shirt, staining it. I blinked, my eyes growing heavy. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't believe it. Only about five punches, and it had this much of an effect on me. I scowled in spite of myself, or I tried to. I couldn't quite make my face form the expression. It wasnt worth the pain anyways, if only for my benefit.

My eyes drooped shut ,and I sighed. I gulped in a lungful of air, and it wasn't enough. One lungful wasn't enough to keep me here.


End file.
